


the invitations

by ElasticElla



Series: twice before friday: the librarians au [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Librarians, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Daniella gets a letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this au is 100% andrea's fault (ilu) & knowing me subsequent parts may not be in chronological order >.>

Daniella knows she's special. And not just special like everyone in the world is special, but _special_ -special. She knows her Mom and Dad stayed together even when Daddy started sleeping on the couch for a year. And she knows he was staying for her- certainly not for the person he argued with in whisper-yells as though Daniella would sleep through that. She knows most kids go to school, don't have a trio of tutors they astound daily. 

So when a letter comes from The Library offering her the chance to expand her education and become a caretaker-in-training, Daniella is very pleased and brings the letter to her Dad. 

Oscar is not so pleased, wincing and trying to think of a way to gently break the news to her. 

“Mija,” he starts, and Dani knows _that_ tone, is already pouting. “You're so young to start an apprenticeship, it might be a mistake.” 

Her eyebrows come together, and she holds out another envelope, “No. You have one too. Can we go? Please Papi?” 

He opens it up, and sure enough there's a job offering from the Metropolitan Public Library. One he definitely didn't apply for, but with how often his current job required him away from home for months sometimes… 

“No promises,” he says, and Daniella lets out a happy shriek, hugging him. “We'll go after lunch and see what this is all about.” 

It feels a little too close to an answer to his prayers, a little too good to be true. And Oscar's suspicious anyways with all the vague wording; what kind of job title was _Guardian_ anyways? 

.

Magic is real. Magic is fucking real and some old dude named Al is describing the cushiest, least ethically-challenging security detail Oscar has ever heard. 

Daniella has already made herself at home, sitting in the middle of an aisle, a circle of open books all around her, skimming through them all with awe. 

“You're the caretaker,” Oscar confirms, and Al nods, leaning back. 

“And you think my daughter is qualified to train and get your position in a few years?” 

Al laughs, “No, no. It's a lifetime of learning to know all of the Library's artifacts and rooms and books. But in fifteen years, she'll be able to do it on her own.” 

Oscar's eyes narrow, “What if her mind changes?” 

“If she gets bored of magic and knowledge?” Al asks, and put like that it seems a silly question. Still, Oscar nods. 

“Then I'll delay my retirement another few years,” he answers with a shrug. “Wouldn't be the first time.” 

Oscar stands, shaking his hand. “I have to talk to Daniella, but I think so. Can her mother know?” 

“If she must, it may put her in danger. One wrong word to the wrong people,” Al sighs, “bad people have been after the Library since it began.” 

.

There's a woman floating an atlas that Daniella's reading, pages magically flicking for her, and Oscar can't remember the last time he saw his little girl so thrilled. 

“-so if Santa Claus uses one drop of the time freezing potion per home, and Mrs. Claus brew two billion drops,” Daniella trails off, running up to Oscar as he approaches. 

“Daddy, daddy! Santa Claus is real!” 

He raises an eyebrow, kneeling down, “Are you sure? Just last year you were telling me it was impossible.” 

Dani shakes her head rapidly, “Ginny showed me magic! Like Harry Potter!”

Extending a hand, he says, “I'm Oscar, thanks for showing her.”

Ginny shakes the hand, smiling, “Yup. The Library has plenty of fun things to see if you two want the full tour?” 

All big eyes, she tugs on his hands. “Can we stay Papá, please?” 

“You can't tell your mother,” he says, and Daniella only deflates for the briefest of seconds. 

“Okay!” 

“Alright cariño.” Turning to Ginny he says, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice, “I heard there's a unicorn in here?” 

“A unicorn!” Dani exclaims as Ginny grins wide, “Yup, let's go give Alize some sugar cubes.”


End file.
